Taboo
by lostmoonchild
Summary: They knew that this was taboo but they still didn't care.


lostmoonchild: Hi! I'd like to point out before anybody gets upset that this isn't beastiality. No matter how many times I try to read one that has it, I always click the back button and run away from the story. Beastiality just isn't my thing so before someone claims that it is, this is human form Kyuubi.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto so don't sue.

* * *

><p>Taboo<p>

They were jailor and prisoner, human and demon. They knew that what they had was dangerous and that Naruto would be the one to die if they were to ever make a mistake. Konoha and the other villages would not allow this. They would not allow this taboo relationship.

Naruto gasped and clung to the bars of the cage as clawed fingers traced down his nude form. His body glistened with sweat as he fought to keep control over his desires and to keep this game going for as long as possible. "Kyuu. Kyuu, please!" Naruto begged as his body twisted softly.

Even in his world, Kyuubi knew that this would be unforgivable. Humans were food, not potential lovers or mates. Even if he tried to tell himself that he was only fucking the blonde because he was there and willing, that would be a lie. Demons didn't just take on a human form for a quickie. No, they took on a human form to get what their animal form would otherwise be unable to get.

In this case, it was Naruto.

Blood red hair poured over pale shoulders as Kyuubi licked and nipped Naruto's sun-kissed skin. He could taste the salt of sweat beneath the taste of desire. He enjoyed the taste but adored the scent of lust and ramen. If Kyuubi tried hard enough, he could even smell sunlight on the blonde.

Cries left Naruto's lips as he begged Kyuubi, groaning when the demon's fingers wrapped around his weeping length. "So impatient." Kyuubi teased playfully. "How do I put up with you?"

Crimson eyes widened when Naruto slammed their lips together before he quickly took control back. Kyuubi knew his own pride would never let him surrendered to the once again writhing blonde beneath him. He also knew that his pride would never allow him to let anybody else touch Naruto like he was at that moment.

Over the centuries that he had lived, Kyuubi had seen many fascinating creatures and even several beautiful entities that took his breath away. Out of all of them, Naruto had to be the most fascinating and by far the most beautiful of those creatures.

Screams echoed through the sewers that made up Naruto's mindscape as the blond orgasmed. Creamy liquid covered Kyuubi's clawed hand as Naruto ejaculated, his breaths ragged and desperate as their eyes met. There was a pleading look that reflected within Naruto's blue eyes that sent excitement through the demon's body. "Kyuubi." Naruto panted softly.

"Watch." Kyuubi ordered softly.

Naruto watched with a dazed expression as the demon lowered his head and his pink tongue darted out, cleaning away the blonde's essence from clawed fingertips. If he had to attempt to explain why this was arousing, Naruto wouldn't have been able to explain. He didn't even think he could form a word while watching Kyuubi.

He opened his mouth obediently when the demon pressed his fingers against Naruto's soft lips. As he listened to the low, appreciative growls it was clear that Kyuubi enjoyed how Naruto was sucking and twirling his tongue around the demon's fingers just the way he liked. All Naruto needed to do was ensure that he coated Kyuubi's fingers well enough that he could slide right in. It hurt like a bitch to get torn up just because he hadn't slicked up Kyuubi's fingers enough or because he hadn't been fully prepared.

A thin string of saliva connected Kyuubi's saliva-coated fingers to Naruto's lips, their eyes concentrating on each other as Kyuubi slowly pushed a finger past the tight ring of muscle. He hated the discomfort that would settle on Naruto's face as well as the twinge of fear as unwanted memories resurfaced, but he hated the idea of tearing the blonde. Those stupid humans had already caused enough damage and he wasn't going to make it worse.

Ragged gasps left Naruto's lips as he felt Kyuubi stretching him slowly. He dug blunt nails into Kyuubi's shoulders as he fought for control over his body. When the demon had three fingers inside of him, Naruto let out a little whimper. "Please." Naruto begged softly. "Kyuu… I'm begging."

Kyuubi smirked as he withdrew his fingers and listened to the pitiful whimpers that left Naruto's lips. He slicked himself up before lining his erection up with the blonde's hole. Preparing himself for the heat and nirvana that was Naruto, Kyuubi slowly pushed in. When he was fully seated in the blonde, it became a matter of waiting.

When Naruto moved against him and gave a pitiful mewl of desperation, Kyuubi began thrusting against him. He could feel the blonde tightening around him, the blunt nails digging into his shoulders and back, as he was held tighter. This was their stolen moment.

The sounds of skin slapping against skin mixed with the sounds of pleasured moans and cries mixed with low growls as they blended around them. Naruto writhed as his prostate was repeatedly hit, inching him closer and closer to his release. He pressed his forehead against Kyuubi's shoulders as his body tightened. He was so close and Kyuubi wasn't far behind.

Their surroundings went black for a few moments as both demon and human came together with strangled cries leaving their lips. Hot fluid splashed across their chests as Naruto came, feeling Kyuubi filling him completely. Their lips met in a gentle kiss as Kyuubi slowly withdrew from the blonde, smirking when he saw his essence leaking from the loosened ring of muscle. "Are you okay with going now?" Kyuubi asked softly.

"Yeah. Thanks, Kyuu."

He really hated coming to Kyuubi for some kind of affirmation of their forbidden love but he knew that by morning, he and the others would begin their last attempt to drag Sasuke back to Konoha. At least he had been able to forget just for a little while now before they had to separate their conscious minds.

Human and demon, prisoner and jailer. Friend, confidante… lover. Their worlds would never approve of their relationship, the love they felt but dared not confess to any living soul. To confess would bring an infinite level of hell down upon them to the nth degree and Kyuubi couldn't allow harm to befall his beautiful blonde lover.

No, their relationship was taboo but in those stolen moments within the seal, it didn't matter. After all, their acts of taboo were now and forever would be their business.

* * *

><p>lostmoonchild: I'm not really going to mess too much with KyuuNaruto pairings. I like them for some reason but I just haven't really had much inspiration to write them. Anyway, read and review!


End file.
